My Lady tree
by MetallicSilver
Summary: One-shot. naruto is remembering his early memories about his very first friend, confider, teacher and his first and his last crush and no, it's not Iruka-sensei or the ichiarku ramen people. it has a little crossover...just a tiny one : thank you!


"My lady tree"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or anything just the plot...thank you!

I hope you will like this one :)

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful day at Konoha a normal occurrence in this village but for a young blonde shinobi in training it's different for this day, this particular day of the year is very important to him. For this was the same day his life have change, for the better.

A young blonde shinobi in training can be seen on the very far end of the class sitting alone while staring outside of the window with a daze look on his usually cheery appearance. Anyone who would see him and know him would stop and stare at him for he was known in his class as the "class clown or dead last" he was always the loudest and the most hyper shinobi in training one would ever meet there won't be a time that they have seen the blonde look like that, so it was really a surprise for them. This young blond shinobi in training is Naruto Uzumaki…

Naruto was sitting on his usual seat, staring outside of the window. Marveling the beauty of nature and remembering his memories of the same day as today. It was the same beautiful day as today when he first met his very first friend and teacher. And no, it's not iruka-sensei or the ichiraku ramen people. He had met her even before he had befriended the others. She was his very first important person, and even now she is still even though she's no longer here.

_I'm already on my last year of school and it's all thanks to you._ He smiles. _This same day was the same day I first met you and save me from drowning in to their hate. Right My lady tree._ He closed his eyes still smiling as he remembers that day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Gotta run!...gotta run!...gotta run!'_

_A young boy was running for his life .Yet again. Yes, this wasn't the first time he runs away for his life. He doesn't know why they want to hurt him even though he didn't do anything. All he knows is that they are very serious at hurting him. Why, he knows? Simple because he was captured once before and he was badly beaten by them if it wasn't for doggy-san he was sure he would be dead that time. At the very young age of 4 he already knows that they hate him but why and what. He doesn't know after all he was still a child a very young one too._

_He was to caught up with his thoughts and getting away from the villager__ that he didn't notice that he was already in a deeper part of the forest that even the said ANBU haven't went there. When the time he snapped out of his thoughts he found himself in front of a very big tree, only a little compare to the hokage tower and that is saying a lot. He stare at the tree with awe, the tree branch was wide and seems to cover a good portion of the place in a comforting way. Again, he was caught up with the beauty of it that he didn't notice a person sitting in one of the highest branch of the tree and observing him quietly._

"_What are you doing here, little one?" a small soft voice that the wind seems to pick carry it to him. _

"_huh?" snapping out of his daze and began to turn around to look for the owner of the voice. "Where are you?"_

"_right here" the same voice answered_

"_Huh? But I can't see you?" he was starting to freak out. He can't find this person and add to the point that he's alone in a place that he don't know. And you get it._

"_Above you. Look carefully"_

"_where?" he asked as he look up and started to look for the person when he notice a red clothe the was being covered by one of the tree branches including the leaves. He saw the owner of the red clothe move out of the cover and smile at him._

_The owner of the voice that talked to him was a pretty girl with midnight black hair that has a blue tint to it, whenever the light hits it. He don't know how long her hair was but he's sure that it's long maybe around her waist? Her soft delicate face with small dainty nose and a natural cherry lips but what really got his attention was her eyes. It was the color of bright blue eyes almost like his but her eyes are like sapphire gems while his is cerulean blue. She was wearing a weird looking robes, her upper clothes is white while her lower clothes is a long red very loose hakama. Her clothes look like what the samurai would wear but at the same time different. He didn't notice that he was already gaping at her so when she mention about it he instantly blush at her._

"_I'm going to jump down, little one. So you better move away" she said in the same soft tone._

"_WHAT? You'll fall!" he shouted shocked at what the pretty girl would do._

"_well, here I go!" and she let her self fall her head first_

_As the young naruto saw her he instantly tried to move to where he thinks she's going to fall and spread his small arms above him thinking of saving her. When she neared him almost about 6 feet she suddenly twirls around once and disappears._

_He blinked. 'where did the pretty girl went' he thought when he felt a sudden tap at his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he found the girl from the tree._

"_Looking for me?" she asked smiling amusingly for the boy_

"_How'd you do that?" he asked amaze at what the pretty girl was able to do. "hey, can you teach me that?" he asked again_

"_I don't know, little one. This is the first time we met" she said smiling at the boy below her._

_He blushed and grinned at the pretty girl. He like her she was nice not likes the other people he knows. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" he shouted enthusiastically at the girl._

_He watches the pretty girl walk back to the tree and sat on the ground her back leaning back on the tree. When she turns to him she smiled warmly and patted the ground next to her._

"_come, sit beside me I know your tired"_

"_no, I'm not. I'm still okay" he grumbled but followed her and sat beside her. "so….can you tell me your name? He asked hopingly._

"_my name's ka—" her voice was suddenly drown by the strong wind that seems to appear out of nowhere._

"_what? I didn't get your name…can you tell me again?" he asked again hoping this time he can hear her name_

"_hmm….you didn't hear my name?" she asked and he nods at her question "well, then it means that your not yet ready" she said _

"_Ready for what?" he asked tilting his head on the other side of his head confuse._

"_you will know my name if you are ready to accept,__, Naruto" she smiled but quickly turn to frown when he saw his dejected face and immediately know why. "no, naruto that's not the reason why I didn't tell you..it's not that I won't but I can't no matter how many time I would try to tell you won't hear my name because you're not ready yet and you are still closed inside" she hurriedly explain to the young blonde._

_He study her as she struggle with her explanation. He didn't really care since he doesn't understand too. He saw no deceit on her, she was truly sincere and he likes it. This was the first time someone was sincere with him, not included the hokage._

"_it's okay, I'll just try harder to know your name" he grinned at her making her grin too. "sure!"_

"_so, naruto. What are you doing here?"_

"_running away from the villagers" he mumbles while playing with the hem of his tattered white t-shirt._

"_why?" she asked looking at him_

_he shrugs. "don't know. Ever since I remember I have been hated by the villagers" he answered with a frown after a moment of thought._

_He heard her sigh and stare at her with her sad smile. "Since you're already here why not rest for a bit?" she asked kindly "I'm sure running away from them tire you." She added. Offering her lap for him to lie down._

"_no, I'm still okay! We can still talk!" he insisted. He likes talking to this kind lady._

_She sighs and went on staring at the scenery. "if you say so, naruto." She said in a small voice almost a whisper. " so, tell me what you like?" she asked not taking her eyes off the beautiful sunset._

_There was no answer._

_She turns to face the boy when she saw him sleeping. Snoring a little and has a little drool. She giggles at the sight. Such adorable kid, she smile at the boy but quicly turn into a frown. She just don't get why the villager hate him so much. Yes, she admit the boy hold the kyuubi but that doesn't mean that he IS kyuubi!. He's just the container. The jailor, not the prisoner. Sometimes, she felt ashamed at her kind's behavior that she can't blame why other demon look down upon them. They are just to narrow minded to blind with hate to see clearly. She sigh once again she move the boy from his sitting position to laying down. His head resting on her lap. She smiles at the young boy._

'_don't worry, naruto. I'm here, I'll protect you from the villager's scornful looks. So, rest' she smiled while gently caressing his hair and as if hearing her thought he answered._

"_thank you, lady tree" he mumbles_

_her smile just widen at the name the boy seems to give her. 'lady tree, huh?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

He opened his eyes from the memory. _After that, I've been coming to see her. Everyday and I should say that that was the best days of his life. _he mused.

He was interrupted from relieving his memories when Iruka-sensei walked in the class and told them to go gather at the ground a1 to have a little taijustu practice with the other student. They went out and gather at the ground where student usually use when doing taijutsu and other stuff that need to use the ground. He went and sat under one of the tree shades and watch his classmate practice with their taijutsu, again he smiled when he remember one of his memory about his lady tree about taijustu.

_Even though she claimed to be a priestess. She was one hell of a fighter._ He mused and smiled at the memory.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_He was once again trekking in the familiar path to the tree where he would meet his friend and teacher. He smiled at the thought of "friend" he f__elt nice and warm. It has been 10 month since their first meeting, 10 months of rigorous training day and night when she has decided to teach him martial arts or in their term taijutsu. She said that he can already bloke and evade a low-chunnin to mid-chunnin's attack easily without moving around that much from his position and that was amazing since he is still in his first year in his academy. He was only 8 and his teacher already compared him in-between low-chunnin to mid-chunnin. That's was just plain COOL!. She said that the martial art that she taught him is good with him. With that style he's enemy would have a hard time hitting him. He remember when he asked her why she's teaching him how to blocked and evade instead on focusing in attacking and she said that "No matter how good you are at attacking if you're no good at defending yourself then you're good as dead". And they said a good defense is a good offence. Well, according to her. She also said that once he master this style it would be near impossible to hit him much less touch him, if he so choose. Although, he thinks that this style doesn't match his personality. According to his sensei that ninja's taijutsu always matches their personality, always matches them and because of that it would be easy to read their movements like him, his personality can be read as loud, acting his emotion and hotheaded and so his enemy would be able to conclude his style to be; wild, heavy and would always rush into things and so they can immediately find a ways to counter it but if your style is opposite to your personality then you will be able to surprise them and throw them out of balance. But she said when he's able to reach the intermediate stage in this style she'll teach him how to attack and he can't wait for it since they are going to do it today. With that thought he made his way faster._

_As he reaches the place he found himself unconsciously blocking the attack that his sensei is giving him. When he snapped out of his thoughts and jumped back to give distance he found her smiling at him._

"_did I pass?" her smile widen_

"_you are able to evade and block my attacks now, naruto and with that I'm proud with you. Although, your training is far from over." He scoff at her. Block and evade? Yeah, right! He knows that she's not using half of her skills but when he saw her became serious he straighten his stance and stare at her seriously ready to hear anything she would say._

"_well, naruto. You have been training with me for 10 months. 10 months of rigorous training not only in defense but also in your stealth and infiltration" she smirks at the mention of infiltration making him smirk at her. "with those prank of yours" she chuckles when she remember one of his 'infiltration' with the ANBU compound. She shook her head of the thoughts and continues her speech. _

"_And I decided that you are ready with another style that would suit your defense. A style that is fluid and smooth like your defense but can give tremendous damage once you hit your opponent." She said_

"_really? What kind?" he asked eager to learn this new technique._

"_It didn't really have a name on it, naruto but this style is almost the same as the 'gentle fist' of the hyuuga" he look confuse at the mention of the name_

"_eh? But if it's the same as the 'gentle fist' then I don't think I can learn it. Since you need a byakugan to do it" he sigh. So much for the new technique._

"_Silly, boy. do you think I'll teach it to you if you can't do it?" he shake his head in response. _

"_but…how?" she gave him her another of those mysterious smiles._

"_do you know that the 'gentle fist' didn't originated to that clan?" he shrugs_

"_I don't know but they said that the hyuuga are the one who created it" she shook her head_

"_no, naruto. They didn't create it. They copied it but since they aren't able to copy all of it they decided to make a new one that was based on it" he stare at her and she continue. "the one who created it is just a simple person. This person was a beginner in the art of fighting and since she doesn't have the same strength as her friend she decided to create a style just for her."_

"_wow, so you mean that I can learn this one too?" she smile warmly and nod._

"_yes, naruto. With proper teaching and you can master this style. Now let as start" and they went to their practice ground to start with a new lesson._

_And so they begin with another lesson and began their rigorous training._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're next!"

He shot his eyes open at the mention of his name and stare at his sensei. _Guess it's my turn._ He grumbles since he was disturbed with his reminiscences. He went to where the fight is being held and waited for his opponent with a bored look on his face.

"your opponent will be sasuke." His sensei announces making almost all the kunoichi in training squeal.

"go, sasuke –kun!" one of the girls squeak

"kick his ass, naruto!" his friends yell making the girls fume in anger

"sasuke-kun is the best shinobi! No one can defeat him specially not the dead last!" a chorus of yeah was heard around the place

he sigh. _Should he fight? Or let him win?_ He thought but was interrupted by an overly arrogant voice.

"scared? You better forfeit the fight before you humiliate yourself, dope" he smirk

_on the second thought…nah! I have been letting him win far too much I think a little bruise won't hurt._ He smirk at the thought of finally putting the arrogant jerk to his place. Beside, he doesn't really going to outright defeat him. He is just going to make it hard for him to hit him and to pass the time limit. With that, he didn't only humiliate the jerk (subtly) he won't also need to use any technique of him that might caught his charade.

"no way, teme" he smirk " I bet you can't hit me until the time limit" his smirk widen at the glare her receive

"let's see dope. I'll crush you" and sasuke fell to his taijutsu stance while naruto was just standing looking at him in a bored manner.

"HAJIME!"

As fight began sasuke immediately rushes to him and thinking of finishing the fight with a roundhouse kick on the face but instead of hitting naruto he just hit the air. As the fight continue Naruto was just evading all of sasuke's hit without any problem. He move to his left, right, sides he turn to his right, he bend his body outward, he jump, duck, spin all on within his spot never once leaving his circle. While everybody was shock at what they are witnessing.

_Man, I'm bored…I thought that I might use the intermediate__ level, guess I'm wrong. Beginner's basic is enough. Better go back to my reminiscence. _He decided to close his eye and began to remember his training with his sensei.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_that's right, naruto! Keep that up!"_

"_yes, sensei!" as he move his both arms in an almost impossible speed. He and his sensei are having a sparring match again and she was teaching him how to control the amount of damage he should use._

"_naruto! Keep your focus!" as he accidentally hit the tree with a strong attack instead of a weak one, destroying the tree immediately._

"_sorry!" he looks sheepish as he rub his nape_

"_you should concentrate, naruto. You know if this is a real fight, your enemy would already know the strength of your attack." He apologizes._

_She sigh. "naruto, tell me why I am doing this exercise to you?" he looks up and began answering her._

"_The reason for this exercise is to throw my enemy off balance and to put their guard down." She nodded at his answer_

"_And? How can we accomplish it?" _

"_to make sure that they won't find out about the real strength of my attack until I hit them."_

"_And how do you do that?" he stared at her and answer_

"_By deceiving them. Letting them think that the hit are not lethal and dangerous but actually lethal" he looks down "to make sure that happen, I need to weaken my attack whenever my enemy is able to dodge so that whatever I will hit would not be destroyed immediately thus, making their guard down" when he finished it he looks up with a sorry look_

"_And when their guard is down you can strike and eliminate them immediately" he nodded_

"_yes" she smiled_

"_let's continue, shall we?" he nodded and fell to his stance again. "good" _

0o0o0o0o0o0

"okay! Time's up. Naruto and sasuke tie" iruka-sensei announces making the female yell their disbelief to naruto or not believing that naruto the dead last and class clown was able to tie with the rookie of the year. Sasuke on the other hand can't believe that the dope was able to dodge him easily. He didn't hit him only tap him on places he knows he accidentally open. Showing that he knows where to hit and where the opening is also he was doing that while his eyes are closed. Sasuke stood to his full height and went out of the ring but was stopped when he heard iruka-sensei talking to naruto.

"naruto, the fights finish. You can open your eyes now." Silence and when he shakes naruto. They were immediately shock at what they heard

yawn "eh? The fight's finish? Wow that was a good sleep!" and stretch his muscle out. Everyone just stood there gaping at him.

Naruto was actually sleeping while he was fighting with Sasuke and still sasuke wasn't able to touch him! Just what's happening? They are all so into their thoughts that they didn't notice naruto have already walked away.

"eh? What are you guys still standing there? Come on!" that snapped them out of their thoughts.

"ah! Yes! Yes! Class let's go back to class. We will discuss the different weapon and its uses" and they all went back. While naruto's ear perked up at the subject and have another nostalgic smile on his face.

_Weapons, huh? _He chuckle. He remembers how bad he is at weapon and how close hysterics his sensei when she found out about it. He winces when he remembers the training she gave him. If he thought his training before was hell this one can't be compare to it actually hell would be a heaven than her training. He remembers how many times he died and was only brought back to life by her. He shudders.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_A sudden shout can be heard in the deep part of the untouched forest of konoha. There you can see two people, a female who looks to be in her late teens and a young blonde boy. This female was fuming with indescribable fury while the boy just looks at her with fear at what she would do. No, he was not the reason for her fury but at the newest information she had concerning him. You see, while waiting for his sensei he decided to practice his shurikenjutsu and kunai throwing__ when he was doing it he didn't notice his sensei observing him from afar. So he was shock when his target practice was suddenly blown to bits and pieces when he turn around to face the one who did it he wish he didn't. The person in front of him isn't his friend and his sensei anymore, but a total different person. Her eyes were now glowing pink angrily, her chakra and her miko ki as she describe it was flaring angrily around her both mixing together in an angry dance around her. Her clothes and hair seems to fly and move in a wild dance with an invisible wind. The power he felt was incredible, he never thought that he could feel something like that. A power that even The kyuubi feared. Yes, he knows about his 'tenant' for 9 months now. His sensei told him when they are doing chakra control. Anyway, we are going off topic._

_He blinks when she stopped and faces him. "Starting from now I'm going to train you in different weapon. We would concentrate on your weapon training from now on. Your training on your offense would decrease." The glint in her eyes made the young blonde gulp. He has a feeling that this wouldn't be easy._

"_I'll show those bastard! I'm going to train naruto and show them that even without the help of those incompetent teachers he can be the best" she mumbles. The young blonde just sweatdrop. He knew it!_

" _now, let's begin!" eyeing her student with those evil glint in her eyes._

_And without any word she attack him with her sword. "be ready, naruto!"_

"_AHH!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…and that's the uses of the different weapon" iruka-sensei finished. Nodding with himself satisfied with his lecture. "anyway, I am going to give you a short introduction of the different ninjutsu….." iruka-sensei continued but naruto decided not to listen to a lecture that he have already know.

_She have trained him in various taijutsu, weaponry but she was not able to teach him ninjutsu. _He thought. He remembers him asking why she won't teach him….

"_sensei, why can't you teach me those jutsu you just use?" naruto asked while resting on the tree bark._

"_sorry, naruto. I tried but I can't. you know I'm not a ninja" giving her an apologetic smile_

"_but, you were able to perform a bunshin!" he exclaim_

_she laugh nervously. "naruto, have you seen me using any handsign?" silence_

"_no, why?" she just shrug_

"_I don't know. I tried to study the handsign in thinking of teaching you but when I was doing the handsign of the jutsu you need I can't do it but when I was just thinking of it…well, you know what happen" the young blond just stare at her wide eyes_

"_wow…." He never saw or heard anyone who can do a jutsu without any handsign._

"_I guess, it's because of my miko and chakra combining each other" she shrugs_

"_so, let me get this straight….you can do a jutsu without a handsign by just thinking about it" his eyes widen at a thought "you can copy?"_

"_well…" laughing nervously while scratching her cheek and looking away "I guess, you could say that..i only need to see it to be able to copy it. You see I can see how much chakra you use and how you would mold it into a jutsu. The handsign just help them do it easier and I don't need it" she explained to the young shinobi in training. She watches his expression like a hawk to see his reaction._

"_WOW! That's amazing, sensei! You're better than that sasuke teme!" he exclaim joyfully while the girl just look him confuse until the information sink in._

"_ah, the Uchiha?" she shrugs and smirk at her student "the uchiha can't copy anything that I have copied already, naruto" young naruto's eyes bulged out_

"_no kidding!" she grin_

"_yep! How can you copy if you don't have the handsign to copy?" the young blonde just laugh at his new discovery to this._

He sighs. She was always mysterious when you think you have already figure her out she would immediately throw you off loop. He stares back at the scenery outside his class. It was beautiful same as her. He misses her so much. She was his first friend, confider and teacher. She would always be his most important person, she was his everything but he never felt any family feelings on her because he always loves her not as a brother but as a man to a woman.

He messed his hair at the thought, blushing madly and plop his head on his table. He sighs. If there is one thing he wants to change, if he was given a chance. He would choose to be born earlier than her. So that he might have a chance with her. He sighs again. But that's impossible since there is an 11 years gap. He sighs. He turns his head to stare outside the window, his head still on his table.

He shut his eyes closed at his last memories of her.

"_lady tree?" his eyes widen in fear at what he is seeing. _

_She was slowly fading out. While she was just staring at him with those sad smiles of hers that he would sometimes see. She was standing beside the 'God tree of ages' as what she told him._

"_what's happening, lady tree?" his voice was barely a whisper fearing that if his voice is a little louder it would break. _

"_I'm sorry , naruto. It seems the kami needs me again somewhere"_

"_bu-but I need you too!" she just shook her head_

"_I'm sorry, naruto" she was disappearing "but I promise I'll be back" she smiled trying to lift the boy's spirit_

"_but you'll still leave me" _

"_Naruto! I didn't train you to be that weak!" she chided her hands on her hips. She was frowning but suddenly was stop when she looks up and sighs. "naruto, I need to go now" _

"_b-but, can I at least now your name?" he whisper looking at the ground._

(While on the background)

Iruka-sensei was interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice.

"yes, may I help you?" the sensei asked the new arrive person

"yes, I'm a new student here" a soft voice said from outside of the room

"oh? Really, well then come in" iruka-sensei led the new student inside.

The new student walk in and they were instantly awe at this new student's beauty. The girl has a long midnight black hair with a blue tinted on it that reaches her waist in a twin braid that rests on her shoulder. She has a heart shape face with bangs that frame her high aristocratic cheekbone her small but dainty nose and her cheery plum lips but her eyes were the most captivating in her. Sapphire eyes, like crystal jewel. She was wearing a pure white long sleeve (that reaches her thumb) jacket with a hood that seems 2 sizes bigger than her and reaches her mid-thigh, underneath it she wears a black tight turtleneck sleeveless shirt that only reach her waist and a black slightly baggy shorts short underneath it is a black net legging that reaches below the knee. On her little dainty feet is a pair of black ninja sandals. She stopped in front of the class and smile.

"class we have a new student" iruka looks at his new student and smile warmly to her "could you introduce yourself?" the new student nod

"hello, my name is…"

(with naruto)

_His lady tree smiles and answer her "My name is….."_

Naruto shut his eyes tight trying to stop his tears. _Kagome Higurashi._ He whispers in his mind. _The timeless miko, the miko of kami-sama. His friend, confider, teacher and his love…._

(in the background)

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the now introduced student bowed and smiles at the student there but if one has a sharp eye they would see that the new students attention was with the lone blonde shinobi in training in the far corner of the room.

Her smiles widen.

Okay! It's finished! It's a one-shot! I hope you all liked it ^_^v pls. review and no harsh comment please! Thank you!


End file.
